<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VD]Red on the Lip by saltfishnana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354412">[VD]Red on the Lip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana'>saltfishnana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry (Game), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>欢乐魔人跳。</p><p>新年快乐/HAPPY NEW YEAR/あけましておめでとう。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VD]Red on the Lip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布莱克是在萨斯卡纳的峡谷车站遇见这个男人的。</p><p> </p><p>当时碧空无云，远处的山脉连绵起伏宛如匍匐着的绿蟒。他穿着红色的风衣推门走进酒店，四周嘈杂的环境安静了一瞬，所有人的视线都看向他，当然也包括布莱克。他无意识地笑了笑，酒馆的老板娘折断了窗沿边野蛮生长的盆栽玫红三角梅。他的衣角和皮靴上沾了灰尘，像个赶路的旅客，随意在空位子上坐了下来，问老板娘有没有什么饮料。</p><p> </p><p>“有，今年新酿的啤酒，很解渴。要来点吗？”即使是藏在人烟稀疏的山谷里，老板娘依旧自豪地向他介绍自家的佳酿，在这片地界上，称得上远近闻名。</p><p> </p><p>“先来一杯。”男人毫不吝惜自己的笑容，他笑起来的时候，布莱克恍惚间甚至觉得颠倒了地中海。他曾经去过那个地方。他理了理衣扣，整理了把头发，起身走到他的面前，试图开口。</p><p> </p><p>而男人则渴饮了一口老板娘递给他的啤酒，叹了口气，称赞地说道：“有点甜。”接着挑起一边的眉毛，“有何贵干？”</p><p> </p><p>布莱克略带急促地紧了紧衣袖。轻咳两声，伸出手：“布莱克。”</p><p> </p><p>但丁没有回应他的社交礼仪，而是笑着让老板娘再上两杯啤酒。</p><p> </p><p>布莱克有因为他的刻意忽视而感到恼怒，“你至少应该告诉我你的名字。”</p><p> </p><p>“但丁。”他把啤酒推到布莱克的面前，邀请他，“来一杯？”</p><p> </p><p>布莱克的眼睛在他露出的手腕和酒杯之间摇摆，最后皱眉拒绝，却忍不住解释道：“我不喜欢这种……这种廉价的饮料。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？”但丁舔了舔嘴角的泡沫，语气中的笑意愈发明显，“我听说，这里出葡萄酒？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的！是的！”一提到酒，布莱克苍白的脸上泛起红晕，两颗眼睛亮地惊人，他手舞足蹈地对着但丁比划道，“阳光、湿度、土壤，还有最好的葡萄种，这里的酒，甚至比波尔多还要好！”</p><p> </p><p>他的狂热似乎感染到了但丁，男人的身体微微向前倾，而他的声音也愈发激昂。他开始称赞自家庄园的酒窖，丰醇浓郁的葡萄酒，娴熟的酿酒技术搭配着得天独厚的原材料，他邀请但丁同他一起前往品尝窖藏多年的珍品。</p><p> </p><p>但丁啜饮着杯中的啤酒，越过布莱克的肩膀，他看见老板娘不认同地皱着眉摇了摇头。可他还是答应了布莱克的邀请，将杯中的啤酒一饮而尽。问道：“我们什么时候出发？”</p><p> </p><p>还在滔滔不绝的布莱克卡壳似的，被打断的他飞快地调整了自己的句子，“现在，马上！我立刻去开车，好吗？等我一会……就在门口，就在那里等我！”</p><p> </p><p>等布莱克跌跌撞撞地走出门，老板娘的声音出现在但丁的耳后：“你不该答应他的邀请。这让我觉得有些可惜。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为那个家伙……”从门外传来了鸣笛声，但丁起身礼貌地告别，老板娘的声音被他留在了身后，“是个疯子！”</p><p> </p><p>但丁坐在副驾上，有一搭没一搭地回着布莱克无聊的话题，渐渐地，布莱克似乎发现了他的冷淡，便打开了广播。欧陆音乐富有节奏感的音乐响起在车厢里，似乎还带着上世纪80年代复古浪漫的情调。而但丁则支着手臂，颇感无聊地看着窗外。灰绿色的橄榄树散漫地铺在公路的两边，阳光有些压眼，他打了个呵欠。懒懒地问布莱克：“我们还有多久能到你的酒庄？”</p><p> </p><p>“就快了，就快了！”布莱克捏着方向盘，从反光镜里看向这个充满了谜团的男人。他的手心里全是汗，激动又紧张，连声音都显得有几分急促，“在太阳落山前，我们肯定能到。”</p><p> </p><p>听完他的话，但丁往座位上靠去，手指合着广播里的节奏轻轻敲打着车窗，“我很期待。”他的眼睛里总是挂着漫不经心的笑意，阳光照在他的银发上，像是染上一层光晕般。布莱克扯动僵硬的嘴角，回答他：“肯定不会让你失望的！”</p><p> </p><p>“这样最好。”但丁合上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>太阳在地平线上收走最后一丝余晖，他们也在夜色前到达了酒庄。</p><p> </p><p>布莱克先下车，跑去副驾给但丁开门。自豪地向他介绍起了这座从他的祖父起，就开始经营的酒庄。1880年，布莱克16岁的祖父来到这里，买下了这座庄园，开始种植葡萄，接着是他的父亲，改进了葡萄酒的配方，让口感更加甘醇细腻。他带着但丁来到酒窖，走到一个尘封的木桶前，轻轻扫去了铭牌上的灰尘，“这个时候还没有到。”他惋惜地抚摸着酒桶上的木纹。</p><p> </p><p>但丁环视了一遍，拿过了布莱克递给他的玻璃高脚杯。同时，男人从木质的酒柜中抽出了一支酒瓶，小心翼翼地用天鹅绒将酒瓶上的灰尘擦干净，露出了瓶身上鎏金的字体。</p><p> </p><p>“这支酒是我父亲最成功的作品。”他怀念地抚摸着细长的瓶身，手指轻柔地像是在触碰久别重逢的恋人，以及，温柔的平静。他撬开了软木塞，浓郁的酒香立刻徘徊在他们的周身。他小心地将殷红的酒液倾倒进了酒杯里。猩红色的酒液在玻璃上留下暧昧的红痕。布莱克深深地吸了一口气，品起了酒香，近乎沉醉地说道：“要在夏天最热的时间的时候摘下葡萄，早一天晚一天都不行。将他们清理干净，接着用冰冷藏起来，等着发酵……抱歉……”他歉意地看着但丁，“一说到这个，我就忍不住。”</p><p> </p><p>“没关系。”但丁表示出了大度，他摇晃着杯中的酒液，并不介意布莱克的话。</p><p> </p><p>男人却立刻画风一转，意有所指地问他：“你相信一见钟情吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“一见钟情？”但丁突然笑了，“对我来说，这有点难。”</p><p> </p><p>布莱克喝了一口酒，红酒的口感严密紧涩，却又带着温柔的触觉。酒精似乎抚平了他的精神也壮了他的胆子，脸上诡异地泛起了红晕。他抬起头，就撞进但丁的眼睛里。他呓语般地说道：“我从来不知道自己要怎么才能超越他们，我试了那么多办法……直到今天……此时此刻……我突然就理解了。”</p><p> </p><p>布莱克逼近但丁。</p><p> </p><p>但丁后退半步，将酒杯搁在木桌上。</p><p> </p><p>布莱克咯咯笑了，笑声中浸着诡异，他的影子倒映在墙上，被扭曲着扩大。他将玻璃杯打翻，酒液沿着桌脚滴在地上。</p><p> </p><p>但丁舒展眉眼，“看来我没找错人。唔……虽然有点麻烦！”接着脸色一肃，“回答我，布莱克，那些被你骗来的人都死了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”布莱克低着头，阴影盘旋在他的脸上，他再抬起头时，扭曲的红色眼睛近乎痴迷狂躁地深深盯着但丁，“我爱你，我们要永远在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>但丁嗤笑出声。</p><p> </p><p>可是还没等他笑完，滴在地板上的红酒就像是启动魔法阵的开关。他的脚下亮起了不祥的红色，宛如鲜血蜿蜒般攀上了他的靴子。但丁起初还有兴致逗逗这只非人非鬼的家伙，紧接着，不安的氛围瞬间降临在酒窖里。这个魔法阵开始抽取着他的魔力，甚至连力气沿着诡异的纹路消失了。</p><p> </p><p>“原来是这样……”但丁支撑不住身体般，半跪在地上。</p><p> </p><p>布莱克却像是一条谨慎的毒蛇，在他的身旁踱步，絮絮叨叨地说着只有自己才听得懂的话，一会是“父亲”、一会是“血”，伴随着渗人的诡异笑声，疯狂之色越发明显。等到但丁彻底躺在了地上，他才小心翼翼地靠近他，确认他的确再无力气时，才抚上他的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>但丁觉得他的手仿佛是某种冷血动物，滑腻又恶心，同样他的声音也透露着扭曲的恶意与病态的痴迷。</p><p> </p><p>“你的血……嗬嗬……一定是最好的，能帮我做出最好的……”</p><p> </p><p>布莱克抽出匕首，手臂激动地哆嗦着，激动地语无伦次，用力在但丁的手腕上留下一道深刻的刀痕。滚烫的鲜血涌出，他低下头，疯狂地注视这纯净而猩红的血液。布拉克双目通红，他看见但丁露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，咬牙切齿地回瞪，接着用牙齿撕开了伤口，吮吸着温热的血液。魔力的流失让但丁开始发冷，他面无表情地看着布莱克。锋利的牙齿带起剧烈的钝痛，却比不上被他吸血的恶心感。</p><p> </p><p>等到布莱克满嘴血腥地抬起头，他才注意到但丁不带温度的视线，连笑意都从他那双令人沉醉的双眼中褪去。布莱克首先是感到危险的寒意，接着是恼怒，他厌恶地皱起眉头，开始咒骂他。</p><p> </p><p>但是很快，布莱克就安静了下来。“我会得到你的……你是我的……”他抱起了但丁，用带着血和酒的双手去抚摸但丁的下巴，脸颊，眉骨以及头发。但丁皱起眉，却更加激起了布莱克张狂的笑意，他用不知道是血还是酒的液体抹上了但丁的嘴唇，将他染得嫣红迷人，甚至，想要去吻他。</p><p> </p><p>布莱克的动作突然僵住，寒意将他的心脏贯穿。</p><p> </p><p>他的确是被一柄寒刃贯穿了。</p><p> </p><p>以及但丁的声音响起：“你再不出现，我就要以为你有什么特殊的癖好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“真难看。”维吉尔抽出了阎魔刀，嫌弃地甩开了刀刃上的血珠。</p><p> </p><p>布莱克的身躯随着阎魔刀的抽离而瘫倒在地上，腐烂的鲜血从他的身下蔓延开，他的身体抽搐着，睁大的眼睛被恐惧与不可置信占据着。扩散的虹膜倒映出另一个男人的身影。他走向了但丁，将他打横抱进怀里。可是他还是不甘心，不甘心就此一无所有，而伸出了手，挣扎着想要碰到男人的衣角。</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔淡淡地撇下目光，像是不经意间扫过虫豸般。他的注意全部都在自己的胞弟身上，嫌弃地说道：“好脏。”</p><p> </p><p>“别抱怨了！”但丁难得地露出了窘迫的神色，维吉尔的身体又冷又硬，就像他的刀一样。他刚刚被污秽的魔力烦得要窒息了，可是维吉尔身边的味道却格外地清爽，他甚至凑近了自己的哥哥，难得地不与他争辩。</p><p> </p><p>“不……不……”被忽视的布莱克哀叫了起来，“我爱你啊……我爱你啊！”</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔这才注意到了匍匐在地上的人。</p><p> </p><p>布莱克感到巨大的恐怖瞬间降临，自上位恶魔的威压令他甚至无法呼吸，无法思考，来。他宛如定帧般直直地看向突然出现的男人，却见他面无表情仿佛施舍般地，不解且不屑地问：</p><p> </p><p>“你也配说爱他？”</p><p> </p><p>虽然维吉尔的语气很平静，但丁却觉得他生气了。他刚想开口，就被哥哥的眼神震慑噎住了声音。</p><p> </p><p>但丁搂住维吉尔的脖子，凑上前去给了他一个充满了血腥味和葡萄酒的吻。维吉尔皱着眉，没有避开他，咬住但丁的嘴唇反客为主般加深了这个吻。他的弟弟舔了舔嘴唇，调笑着说这样味道才算不错，他记得酒柜中有一支委托人送的葡萄酒，产地和年份都不记得了，不过他可以当成礼物送给维吉尔。</p><p> </p><p>如果维吉尔能宽宏大量原谅他偶尔一次的……冒失。</p><p> </p><p>任务完成。</p><p> </p><p>后来委托人告诉但丁，酒庄着了火，在地下发现了好多具曾经失踪了的人的尸体，被家属们认领后带回去好好安葬了。</p><p> </p><p>而那个丧心病狂的男人，则在火焰中化为了灰烬。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>